legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Chicken Suit Guy
|Worlds = None |A1Icon=chickensuitguy1.png |A1Description=You throw an egg that explodes on impact, slowing your enemies. |A1Title=Eggxactly |A2Icon=chickensuitguy2.png |A2Description=You gather your powers and unleash it at your foes. |A2Title=Bawk Bawk Baaaa! |Skills= }} The Chicken Suit Guy is a minifigure from series 9. Biography The Chicken Suit Guy started out as a fast-food mascot, but he knew that he could be much more. If he could help people decide what to have for lunch, then surely there must be other ways that he could help too. So he set out on the road and started to travel the world in search of adventure. Now wherever people are in trouble, the Chicken Suit Guy will be there, flapping his wings and making clucking sounds until the crisis is over. It’s hard to say how he always ends up going exactly where he’s needed most, but everyone is glad to know that there’s a Minifigure in a giant chicken costume looking out for them! Achievements Once you have this minifigure, its achievements are as follows: *Conquer Cave of the Exiled for 25 points. *Conquer the Mysterious Crystal Cave for 25 points. *Conquer the Alien Command Center for 50 points. *Defeat Umad Thundercrusher for 25 points. *Defeat Chlora the Fungomancer for 25 points. *Defeat Morduk, the Underhanded for 25 points. *Build 25 Speed Pads Buildies for 50 points. Upgrades Availability The Chicken Suit Guy is available from series 9 Minifigure bags and part trading. Chicken Suit Guy is purple rarity. The Chicken Suit Guy can be obtained if the player finds all of his 6 locations (in each world he can be found somewhere in a cage, including Lost Creations), and completes a level of the Lost Creations where the enemies are Chicken Suit Guys. The Chicken Suit Guy will be rewarded as a Minifigure Bag for saving the Chicken Suit Guy. The player will be notified as soon as the player has completed the achievements. See Legend of the Chicken Suit Guy for details. Chickensuitguytreasure.png|The Chicken Suit Guy in Treasure Island, Pirate World. Chickensuitguyetreasuremap.png|The location of the Chicken Suit Guy in Treasure Island. Chickensuitguyenchanted.png|The Chicken Suit Guy in Enchanted Forest, Medieval World. Chickensuitguyenchantedmap.png|The Chicken Suit Guy location in Enchanted Forest. Chickensuitguydarkside.png|The Chicken Suit Guy in Planet's Dark Side, Space World. Chickensuitguydarksidemap.png|The Location of the Chicken Suit Guy in Planet's Dark Side. Wiki2.png|The Chicken Suit Guy in Skyforge. Check the location in the corner. 4th_Chicken_Suit_Guy.png|The Chicken Suit Guy in the Gauntlet, Dino World. Check the location in the corner. Chicken Guy location.PNG|The Chicken Suit Guy in the Lost Creations. Chicken Guy location, map.PNG|The Chicken Suit Guy location in Lost Creations, on the Isle of Smash Revenge_of_the_chicken.PNG|Corrupted Chicken Suit Guy level in the Lost Creations Isle_of_Smash_Corrupted_Chicken_Suit_Guy.png|Isle of Smash - Corrupted Chicken Suit Guy Gallery PicE432E5D0F60A3B52C826920C1B2B10F0.jpg|Full view of the minifigure chicken suit guy.jpg|Chicken Suit Guy in-game LEGO Minifigures 2.png|The Chicken Suit Guy in group of minifigures. (front row) LEGO Minifigures Online.png|The Chicken Suit Guy in the Space world Bg_countdown_(3).jpg|Chicken Suit Guy featured on the Chlora the Fungomancer Category:Minifigures Category:Purple Rarity